Dreaming of You
by Leabell323
Summary: Picking up right after Baby Girl Morgans's birth. Sam passes out after hearing that her daughter is okay. But what happens after she wakes up? Who is with her? And what choice will she make?


Hi everyone! So I don't know about all of you but I am STILL in my Jasam feels. Todays episode was amazing and really inspired me. As soon as I saw the way today's episode ended, this idea popped into my head as something I would absolutely LOVE to see played out on screen. Unfortunately, I don't think it is going to happen. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys and let me know what you all think!

* * *

"Mom. Mom wake up."

Sam heard someone speaking and shaking her arm. Sam slowly opened her eyes and saw it was still dark outside. It was hazy, but she could still see a faint glow from the moon. She turned her head and saw a young woman who looked to be in her early twenties sitting next to her in the grass. She had dark brown hair down past her shoulders and dark brown eyes. She smiled when she saw Sam had opened her eyes and was looking at her.

"There you go mom. Now sit up so you can see."

"Sam looked at her. She looked familiar to her but she didn't know why and she couldn't understand why she was calling her mom. Sam slowly sat up, thinking back to what she remembered before waking up. She remembered falling and she was so scared because...

"Oh my God, my baby?!

"Sam immediately put her hands too her stomach, but she felt nothing. The young woman placed her hand on top of Sam's.

"It's okay, she's okay. Look."

She pointed to the left of Sam. Sam looked over to see Jason. She could tell he was upset and she saw his lips moving, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. He was holding something in one of his arms. She squinted her eyes and saw he was holding their daughter. Relief washed over Sam as tears rolled down her cheeks. She saw Jason use his empty hand and watched as he shook her leg. Except it wasn't the leg attached to her body. Sam saw that about 3 feet from her was her body, which looked to be unconscious on the grass. Sam turned and looked back towards the young woman.

"I, I don't understand what's going on. Who are you? What's happening?"

"I know you know me mom. You talk to me all the time. I'm with you and dad and Jake and Danny always. I watch over you all and Sonny and Krissy, Michael, Molly, Dante, Joss, and Avery."

"Lila?"

"See you know me."

Sam grabbed out for the young woman and pulled her into her chest. The tears were falling harder now, as Sam held her close to her.

"Mom, it's okay don't cry."

Sam placed her hands on her daughters shoulders and looked at her. She saw a mixture of herself and Kristina and Sonny all rolled into one.

"I love you so much. I miss you so much sweetheart."

"I know you do. Every time you think about me or dad thinks about me, I'm there. I've been making sure my little sister is okay, and she is. Dad got her breathing again. He's good in these types of situations."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle and smile as she looked again at her youngest daughter and her husband, when a feeling of dread washed over her.

"Something's wrong."

Lila looked at her with a sad look in her eyes.

"Am I, am I dead?"

"Not yet."

Sam looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean, not yet?"

"You're hurt. You were bleeding internally after you fell, but now that you gave birth it's gotten worse."

"So I'm going to die?"

"Maybe. It's up to you?"

"Lila, I don't understand."

"You get to choose. You can stay here with me or you can go back and be with Dad and my little brothers and sister."

"Lila, I, I can't choose. I can't leave you alone. But, I can't leave your brothers and sister. I, I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Sam couldn't control the tears. Out of the corner of her eye she saw lights, and saw Dante slide down the hill. He ran to Sam and checked her pulse but she couldn't hear what he said to Jason. She saw Dante walk over to him and take their daughter as Jason started CPR on her unconscious body. She realized she must not be breathing and knew they wouldn't try to move her unless she was stabilized.

"I need to choose now don't I?"

"Mom, I'm so sorry but you're running out of time."

"Baby I can't leave you here alone when I just got you back."

"I'm not alone though mom. Morgan is with me and so is Grandma Lila, Grandpa Edward, Grandpa Alan, Uncle Danny and Aunt Emily. Even Uncle A.J. They help me watch over all of you. We make sure that all of the Quartermaine's and Morgan's and Corinthos' are safe."

Sam wiped at the tears falling down her daughters face and grabbed her hand.

"Mom I love you and Dad. I know how much you love me. I heard you both when I was inside of you. They let me remember everything you and dad said to me. You don't remember, but after you had me and you were unconscious, you got to hold me and talk to me like we're doing now. You wanted to stay then too but Grandma Lila spoke to you. She told you that she would watch over me and she has. She told you that dad needed you and you needed to be with him. Now I'm going to tell you the same thing. My brothers and sister need you and so does dad. He's not like you. When he was lost you were able to be strong, but he won't be able to. He needs you and so does everyone else. Grandma Alexis and Krissy and Molly. What would Aunt Carly and Uncle Sonny do with out you? Or Grandma Monica and Michael? What about Uncle Spinelli and Uncle Lucas? You are important to so many people. You effect so many peoples lives mom. It's okay. I want you to stay with them."

Sam pulled Lila to her chest and held her close to her again. She couldn't believe she had to make this choice but she knew she had to and as much as she wanted to stay, she knew she couldn't.

"I am so proud of you sweetie. You are so strong and beautiful and brave and smart and amazing and I love you so much. Thank you for watching over all of us. You are the best daughter and big sister and granddaughter and niece do you understand me?"

"I love you too mom."

Sam felt herself getting tired and struggled to stay sitting up. Lila smiled at her as she laid down, holding her mothers hand.

"Tell them all I said thank you for taking care of you. Tell them how much we all love and miss them."

"They know mom. I love you so much. I will always be with you, dad, Jake, Danny and my sister."

Sam felt her eyes closing. She tried to keep watching her beautiful daughter, but it was too hard to stay awake. The last thing Sam saw was Lila's brown eyes staring into her own, smiling down at her as the tears fell from her eyes.


End file.
